Forgive the past
by TheInfanta
Summary: Felicity has been caring a secret that's starting to take toll on her. What's her secret and how can Oliver help her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfic in years and my first Arrow fanfic. The story happens after the first season and it's going to be an AU story. Keep in mind that English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine. **

**I hope you enjoy reading. **

**Olicity forever.**

* * *

"_Felicity, what do you want?"_

"_I want you to help me feel alive, Oliver."_

Moments later Felicity found herself on hands and knees at the edge of the bed, her breasts jiggling from the hard pounding of Oliver's dick inside of her.

"Oh my god. Right there, Oliver. No, no… Keep going!"

She's half sobbing, half moaning from the pleasure he's giving her and she can't help herself from arching her back like a bow.

Oliver sees this as an opportunity to grab her shoulders and push her back against his chest as his arms circle around her tiny waist and his hands close around her breasts, toying with her hard nipples. He let out a low growl and latches his teeth on the soft skin of her neck, sucking hard. He can feel his orgasm coming, fast and hard. The new angel has him trusting deeper into Felicity and she lets out a high pitch moan as she comes, clenching hard around Oliver's member, milking him.

They both collapse onto the bed and Oliver drags Felicity flush into him, hugging her close, fingers tangling into her blond curly mess of hair.

She breathes hard and the soft touches of Oliver's finger send shivers through her body. She looks up at him and smiles shyly as he kisses her lips softly, feeling a blush spreading on her cheeks.

"I just fucked you into oblivion and you're blushing now, from a kiss!" He laughs out and Felicity smacks him on the arm.

"I just… Had multiple orgasms, the best ones in my life and it was with you! I don't know if I'm dreaming or something, because I've never had so deep feelings of someone before and I like you so much."

Oliver gives her a genuine smile and kisses her. Their tongues glide softly against each other.

Oliver breaks the kiss and looks deeply into Felicity's eyes

"Felicity, I need you to know that I love you. I'm in love with you and probably have been since I came into your office with that bullet ridden laptop and that stupid lie. I just… I just was so afraid to love someone again but when I found you lying there on the floor in the lair, the last puzzle piece popped into the right place and I just knew that I can't live without you. I also need you to know that after learning the truth about you doesn't change what I feel about you. It only makes my love for you stronger and you need to know that I'm not going to force you into something you don't want. You just have to tell me if everything becomes too much for you. I want you, only you."

Felicity can't believe her ears, Oliver declaring his love for her when he just found out the truth about her. Her hearts swell with love for him and the only thing she can do in that moment is to kiss him hard. She leans her forehead against his and a happy sigh escapes her lips. For once in her life she's speechless.

"Have I, Oliver Queen managed to make Felicity Smoak, the queen of babbling speechless?" Oliver grins and rolls over to his back, dragging Felicity with him so she's half lying across him. Felicity snorts out a laugh and bites gently onto his left nipple. She's never been this happy and the warm feeling spreading across her body makes her giggle.

"I love you too, Oliver. I believe you will make me the happiest woman alive." She gives him a dazzling smile and slides out of bed and walks to bathroom, stopping just in front of the door and looks back at him, over her shoulder.

"Care to join me in the shower?" Her voice a little breathy and she gasp as Oliver's suddenly in front of her, lifting her so she can wrap her legs around his waist as he walks them into the bathroom and blindly starts the shower, all while kissing, licking and biting her neck and shoulder.

"You're so beautiful Felicity." He breathes onto her lips as he pushes into her wet, dripping pussy, groaning as she drags her bright pink finger nails across his back. Felicity arches into him and drops her forehead against his, the hot water rolling over them and she cries out as Oliver pulls out and pushes in again, hard.

"I love you so, so much Oliver. Never leave me, please."

"Never, Felicity, I will never leave you."

* * *

_Diggle and Oliver walks into the lair, talking about the next target as Oliver walks over to his bench, inspecting his arrows. Diggle carries a paper bag with a burger and milkshake for Felicity. As he walks over to the computer he finds it strange that she's not there, and then he sees her._

"_Oliver!" He shouts and kneels down on the floor beside Felicity lifeless body, checking her pulse and breathing. Oliver sprints over and stops in his track as his heart breaks into thousands pieces. _

"_Oliver! Come on, we need to take her to the hospital!" As Diggle lifts Felicitys body a piece of paper falls from her hand, Oliver picks it up and recognizes Felicity's handwriting. _

"_No! Diggle, she wrote this note before she collapsed. It says 'No hospital, call Harry Johnson' I don't get it, what's going on?" Oliver feels panic starting to creep into his bonding, he feels helpless and at loss. _

_Diggle, the trained soldier he is, keeps his emotions in check and grab Felicity's phone, finding the guys number easy. _

"_Felicity, how nice to hear from you!" Diggle can hear from the gentle voice that this person is someone important to Felicity._

"_Hello sir. My name is John Diggle and I work Felicity Smoak, I and my partner found her lying on the floor with a note in her hand, saying no hospital and calling you, would you care to explain to me what's happening?" _

_Oliver kneels down beside Felicity's body, cradling her head into his hand, stroking her curly hair carefully._

_The man in the phone swears loudly and Diggle can hear him running around, fixing things. _

"_Mr. Johnson! What is going on?" Diggle starts to lose his temper._

"_Get her to me as fast as you can, there's no need to worry but just get her here! Now!" The man hangs up the phone and in the same moment Felicity's phone pings with and incoming message, with Harry Johnson's address._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know this story is a little bit confusing right now, but I will try my best to make it easy to understand. And in this chapter somethings may seem illusive, but hey, it's only a fan ficition. Don't like it, don't read it. :)**

* * *

_Diggle barley gets to park the car outside Harry Johnson's house before they're rushed into the house and down the stairs into a basement that looked more like a surgery room. Oliver lays Felicity down on a bed and is soon pushed aside by Harry as he man hook her up on a heart monitor and IV._

"_It is nice to finally meet you Mr. Queen. But what I would like to know right now is why Felicity collapsed? Hm, can it maybe the traumatic adventure of returning to Lian Yu?" The elderly man bit out a little sourly. He knew Felicity was very fond of this Oliver Queen, but he would not stand beside them, watching as Oliver destroyed the life Felicity had built up for the last three years. _

_He also knew that his comment would likely have made Oliver upset so he wasn't surprised when he found himself against the wall with Oliver hovering over him.  
"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you mean by returning to Lian Yu?"  
Harry Johnson let out a bitter laugh and then it dawned on him that Oliver didn't know about Felicity's secret._

"_I am sorry, Mr. Queen. I assumed you knew about Felicity's former life as an ASIS agent, but it turns out that I was wrong. If you would be a kind gentleman and let me go, so I can help Felicity, I would be happy." As Oliver let Harry go he rushed over to Felicity with the tray that held his tools for performing a smaller surgery._

* * *

Oliver wakes up in the middle of the night, a little confused of where he is at first. But then he remembers when he hears the crash of waves outside the Queen's beach house a couple of miles outside Starling City. 'Finding Felicity in the lair. Harry Johnson. ASIS Agent.' He thinks as he reaches out to find the spot beside him empty. He then hears the crackling of fire outside the bedroom and he slips out of bed, putting on his PJ pants and walks out to the parlor, where he finds Felicity standing in front of the fireplace.

He walks up to her and put his arms around her waist.

"Can't sleep?" He nuzzles his nose into her hair and Felicity lets out a small sigh.  
"I had a nightmare. I didn't want to wake you up so I got out here." She turns around so she can put her arms around his neck and she lays her head against his naked shoulder. Oliver strokes her over the back and tightens his arms around her a little. "You want to talk about it?" Felicity shakes her head and takes a deep breath, looking back into the fire. "I'm a little bit scared… Scared that when we return to normal living life that you will come to sense and realize that I'm not an easy person to be with." Felicity takes a step back and bit her lip as she watches Oliver. "I'm mean; don't you find this unrealistic? Eight months ago I found you in my car, bleeding. We had only met a few times and you trusted me. And now you know who I really am. If I had been you, right now, I would leave. My father is a really dangerous man and he won't stop looking for me until he has my head on a silver plate." A tear slips down Felicity's cheek.

Oliver was scared, confused and a little freaked out over the situation he's been in the last couple of days, but he knows for sure that his feelings for Felicity is only getting stronger, because she's just like him. Broken. And together they are strong.

* * *

_All Oliver and Diggle can do in this moment is to step back and watch as Harry Johnson takes a scalpel and cut Felicity's skin behind her left ear. "Felicity Smoak's real name is Meghan Wilson. She was born in Melbourne to Alexander Wilson and his wife Sandra. Sandra died when Felicity was two and her father is an insane man. He didn't want a daughter; he wanted a soldier just like him and his other child Slade." _

_Oliver recoils and Diggle lays a hand on his shoulder. "You okay, man?" He asks and Oliver shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts "I met a man__with the name Slade Wilson on the island. Do you mean that Felicity and Slade is siblings?" _

_Harry is silent for a moment, as he pull out a small piece of metal from Felicity's head, "Just as I thought it was. The wire has slipped." He mumbles under his breath and quickly put the blue wire, back in place. He then put the metal plate back onto Felicity's head and stiches her skin up. Harry takes his gloves of and turns to stare at Oliver. "Yes, Slade is Felicity's bigger brother. Mr. Queen, I know who you are. And I know what you do. Don't worry, Felicity have not told me anything but it wasn't so hard to figure out. On Lian Yu you were trained by Slade and Shado. I figured it out when you came back a year ago and then a week later there's a perfect archer running around the street, putting arrows into people." Harry sighs heavily and sits down on a chair._

_ "Felicity's father realized that his daughter was a genius when she was five and he started to train her. At the age of seven she build her own computer, at the age of eleven she was trained to be a soldier. The Wilson family has generations of ASIS agents and Alexander wasn't going to stop it because Felicity was a girl. He put a wire into her brain and a chip into her neck so he could have complete control over her. If she disobeyed he only had to push a button and her brain would fry. She was fed with amphetamine so she wouldn't fall asleep whenever they were on a mission. Can you imagine, an eleven year old girl, high on amphetamine fighting like a soldier?" _

_Oliver tries to swallow, but his throat is dry. He blinks a couple of times, trying to process all the information and then he looks at Diggle. And they both couldn't believe any of this. Sweet and innocent Felicity had once a life that was much worse than any of them could imagine. _

"_What…" Oliver takes a deep breath "What does ASIS stand for?" This time Diggle speaks up "Australian Secret Intelligence Service. I heard about them when I was in Afghanistan. ASIS is the Australian government intelligence agency. They collect foreign intelligence, undertaking counter-intelligence and cooperation with other agencies overseas. Wait… Was Felicity Deathstroke?" _

_At that question Oliver heads pop up. Deathstroke was the one who tortured him on the island. 'What the hell is going on?' He thinks._

* * *

Oliver walks up to Felicity and brushes away her tears with his thumbs and put his lips against hers, softly. "Stop, Felicity. I will not let you blame yourself for any of this. I will do anything to keep you safe; your father will not find you. You hear me?" He takes her hand and walks toward the bedroom. "Let's sleep and we will talk more in the morning, okay?" He squeezes her hand softly and when she gives him a watery smile he can feel himself relaxes a little bit.


End file.
